1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trash bag retaining band and more particularly pertains to holding a trash bag in a secured position in a trash can for filling with trash and further preventing over-filling of the trash bag with a trash bag retaining band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of waste container reciprocal fasteners is known in the prior art. More specifically, waste container reciprocal fasteners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding a trash bag in a secured position for filling are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,778 to Martin discloses a trash bag container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,118 to Hastings discloses a trash bag retainer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,902 to Eaton et al. discloses a trash bag closure system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,087 to Ashby discloses a fastening device for container liners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,028 to Blackaby et al. discloses a lawn bag support frame.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a trash bag retaining band that allows a trash bag to be placed in a secured position in a trash can for filling with trash and further prevents its over-filling.
In this respect, the trash bag retaining band according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a trash bag in a secured position in a trash can for filling with trash and further preventing over-filling of the trash bag.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved trash bag retaining band which can be used for holding a trash bag in a secured position in a trash can for filling with trash and further preventing over-filling of the trash bag. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.